Sharon and the Andes didn't like each other but one day happened what
by wiktoria5479
Summary: Sharon and the Andes didn't like each other but one day happened what didn't expect.


There is a busy day, all police officers went in place except for Sharon and the Andes.

Permanent Sharon leaned against the desk in her office and inspected papers. Suddenly the door of the office opened.

'' Captain '' said the Andes entering.

'' I brought papers for which you asked '' Andy came up to her facing.

'' I thank ''

Very close steel suddenly he lowered himself oneself and kissed her. For her hands walked to his face.

Suddenly Andy broke away from her.

'' I apologise I don't know what in me stopped by ''

'' The Andes nothing happened ''

Flynn turned and wished way outs.

'' The Andes... '' cried out. And he stopped and came up to her looking into her beautiful catseyes.

Suddenly Sharon pulled him to herself passionately kissing. His hands walked to her thalliums wandering around her back. Sharon broke away from kisses and looked him in the eyes saying...

'' For some time I already feel the Andes something to you ''

'' Sharon me too, I didn't want for you to say nothing because the relation between us is bad ''

In the distance a Provenza voice was heard, Sharon and the Andes quickly grew apart.

Into the office he opened the door oneself.

'' Captain of mum of two witnesses on the manslaughter of the young woman ''

'' Well the lieutenant, but the mat recording the house in which the manslaughter happened from the centre? ''

'' This way Buz recorded everything should here be in 10 minutes ''

'' I thank ''

'' The Andes... '' said Provenza looking in surprise at Andyego.

'' What here are you doing? ''

'' I... I brought papers for the Captain ''

Provenza with the surprised face resulted from the office.

Sharon and Andy looked at themselves laughing.

'' It is interesting what he thought about '' said the Andes looking at Sharon.

'' Admittedly '' said Sharon laughing.

'' The Andes come to me today if you have time ''

'' Gladly ''

'' We can see it oneself with evening '' Sharon came up to him and kissed him on the lips gently.

Hour 6 was an evening. Sharon sat on the sofa waiting for the Andy.

After a moment the bell rang the doorbell. Sharon got up and opened the door.

'' Reverence Sharon ''

'' Welcome the Andy, I am inviting ''

Andy came in and then closed the door behind himself.

'' Boldly walk '' said Sharon watching the Andy.

And he moved closer to her and strong kissed her. After a moment Andy turned away from Sharon.

'' Do you want something for beating? ''

'' A coffee can be ''

Andy sat down on the sofa looking at it. Sharon within a few minutes made the coffee for them and sat down by him.

'' I don't know Sharon what today I kissed you for but I needed it ''

Sharon looked at it moving closer for her the hand was on his cheek.

'' The Andy I really feel something towards you, I already for ages smell it but I was afraid to say it ''

Andy pulled Sharon to himself and hugged close.

'' I love you I know Sharon that it is a market quickly in order this way to say but this way is ''

'' I love you too the Andy ''

Sharon leaned the head against the shoulder the Andy.

'' Will you stay overnight? I ask ''

'' For you everything darling ''

He is 7 in the morning the alarm clock jingled with Sharon. She felt warm breath on her neck. She excluded the alarm clock and turned with face to the Andes. Looking at it she realized how is loving him very much.

Andy smiled gently and opened his eyes.

'' Welcome the darling ''

Sharon lowered itself and kissed him.

'' We must be in a hurry before 8 we must be at work ''

Sharon got up in order to get dressed. Andy mused what fool he had been that more quickly hadn't seen her beautiful.

later Sharon did 10 minutes in the kitchen after a moment felt the coffee hands the Andy on of her thalliums.

Andy started kissing the neck for her reaching the sec.

'' Beautifully you look ''

'' I thank '' Sharon turned red.

Andy started preparing the breakfast and within a few minutes was already ready.

Both they ate and moved to the work...


End file.
